Rose and Thorns
by Sukuangtou
Summary: Sebastian stumbles upon a baby neko alone in the cold and, after some convincing from a dog of all creatures, decides to take 'Ciel' home. However, little did he know his actions may be about to start a war. Modern AU, Baby!Neko!Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian wrapped his light brown coat around him tighter as the rain thundered into his back in heavy floods. The foggy streets lay stretched out in front of him, dimly lit by the flickering street lamps and flashing red, amber and green lights, making the long walk to his own home feel like it had doubled in size. The rain plummeted into the hard ground below, splashing up in high fountains.

There was no traffic on the road, no people on the streets. Just Sebastian, the clothes on his back and the small suitcase he grasped tightly in a frozen hand. The other held onto the small black hat placed on his head, trying to keep the rain from his wine-red eyes so he could at least see where he was going.

Unfortunately, his hands lacked a pair of gloves meaning they were completely bare to the hectic elements whooshing past Sebastian ears in a constant wailing whistle. He could feel them shivering already and he'd only been walking for a matter of minutes after leaving his _former _masters home. He grit his fangs in frustration and jealousy. Right now, he really envied humans for owning such thing as a 'heart'. Not for the emotions they stupidly attached it but the organ that was there to pump warm blood around the body and heat the retched creatures up. Being a demon and not owning such a luxury, Sebastian knew he would take forever to finally bring his body back to a bearable temperature.

Spinning swiftly to the right, he began to make his way down a back ally, the high stone walls providing some shelter to the harsh weather hovering over the dreary town. The dank smell of rotting eaves, week old rubbish and mould left a heavy smell in the air, making his mouth twist in disgust. Humans were such filthy creatures, treating the world around them like their own personal rubbish bin.

Contrary to popular belief, demons like himself were actually better behaved then them, and didn't sleep with anything that moved or went on a killing rampage. They had a strict code of conduct. For example a human could just toss a sweet rapper onto the floor without a second thought, but a demon would hold onto said rapper until they found a bin. A human could, and do, leave lights on in rooms they're not using, demons wouldn't. They had been taught from an early age not to. True, human infants were also taught this, but that was the 'save the planet' thing. For demons it was 'save the planet, save the food source'.

The feeling of sharp daggers piercing into his skin slowly brought Sebastian out of his thoughts, calmly looking down at the mutt whose mouth was clasped around is leg. His face turning a strange mixture of hate, disgust and coolness at the scruffy, wet and _drooling _stray that was practically eating his leg he let out a noise of distaste. The things flopped down ears lifted as he moved his leg away from it, finally closing that stinking snout.

Sebastian watched as its eyes widened as he, in one swift movement, brought he leg back and then forward, hitting it in the stomach and sending it to the end of the alley. It landed with a satisfying thump in a puddle though, much to Sebastian's disappointment, it quickly staggered up onto his filthy paws and gave him a look of hurt, eyes wide, head down. Sebastian growled a warning, showing his dominance over the creature and for it to keep its distance.

The poor thing practically wet itself when Sebastian continued down the alley towards it, but then its left ear became attracted to some other noise in amongst the rubbish bags, catching its interest and making its simple mind become engrossed with whatever it was, pushing its nose around the bins.

Sebastian carried on with the full intent of ignoring the pathetic animal as it continued its sadistic life in the back streets of dear old London town. In fact, he had already passed as was about to re-enter what only could be described as a monsoon when a small, almost _human _sound caught his attention, making him turn back to the stray which now had its tail between its legs and, when it noticed the demons cold stare gazing sternly down at him, it let out a yelp and scrambled away back to the safety of the dank alley. Sebastian watched it, his eyes hardening, never once removing his them from the mutt until it finally ran out of sight.

"Augh,"

Blinking in surprise and jumping back a little bit, Sebastian turned his attention to the pile of rubbish. At first glance it just looked like well…a bag of rubbish. Nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, he almost turned away when he heard it again.

"A-augh,"

His brows knitting together in frustration, stepping closer, he nudged a bag out of the way with the tip of his shoe, reviling a small piece of cloth that ran under the next bag. Repeating the process, he followed the rag around the bin and froze. Tucked under a thin, dirty white cloth a creature, a _young _creature judging by the size, was moving and wriggling beneath. Going against the little voice in his head that was screaming at him and going along with curiosity, Sebastian bend down taking one corner of the sheet in his frozen hand, peeling it back towards himself.

Big, midnight blue and glowing mystic purple eyes looked up at him and small hands reached out. Sebastian could only stare in shock at the tiny Neko before him. Its whole body was covered in thin navy blue fur, a small mop of normal hair, also an amazing blue colour, sat knotted and tangled on its head with two tiny triangular ears poking out the top. A stubby tail emerged from behind its back, twisting delicately.

The rest of its body was human, only inheriting those two cat like traits. Although saying that, when Sebastian looked closer he could see the definite graceful features of a feline hidden within its face. Moving the sheet away further Sebastian could see that the baby was dressed in a velvet red shirt, beautiful black shorts and a pair of knee-high stockings with a decorated embroidered flower pattern lacing around the top of each.

A small glint of metal meeting light caught his eye, bringing his attention to the black leather collar around the kitten's neck. Reaching down, he took the small round piece of metal in his fingers, lifting it.

_Ciel_

Ciel, huh? Well, that and the clothes defiantly confirmed that this little kitten was from a rich family. A family who had probably, for whatever reason, put him here in the first place, meaning Sebastian could now continue his journey home without guilt riding on his conscience. Straightening up, Sebastian tightened his grip on his suitcase and stepped away.

"Mew?" Pushing his hat down further in a bid to try and keep himself dry, Sebastian walked out into the hammering rain and began to make his way down the dim street. Huddling into himself to conserve heat, he quickened his pace along the road, longing to return to his home, put the kettle on and settle down onto the couch with a warm mug of steaming hot chocolate

"Ruff!"

Sebastian turned his head up, glaring as the filthy stray reappeared from another alley before him, head down and blinking every time the rain hit its face. Sebastian angrily flashed his eyes as warning at the mutt. He'd thought he'd dealt with this retched animal already.

"Ruff!"

"What?" He spat down at the creature. The dog padded over to him, head and tail down, then turned to the alley. "I'm not taking it if that's what you want," Sebastian grumbled, moving away from the stinking beast.

"Ruff!" Was the rough throated answer.

"Go to hell," He shouted over his shoulder in annoyance, he was running out of patience. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of the mutt padding around in the puddles, then running up behind him and cutting him off.

"Muff!" It barked through clenched teeth. In its jaws was the sheet, now dripping wet. The baby inside huddled into a ball, its tiny hands going to its head as if that alone would protect it from the elements. Sebastian's patience crumbled and died on the spot, his eyes blazing.

"I am _not_ taking-"

"Mew?" Ciel looked up at him with huge, watery eyes, his face struck with sadness and fear and soaked from the fat drops raining down on him. Sebastian felt the words freeze in his throat. Swallowing a few times he tried again, ignoring the kittens shivering in the cold.

I'm…" A crack of thunder made all three jump, Ciel squealing out in sheer panic. For the second time that day, Sebastian found himself ignoring the little voice in his head "Give him hear" He murmured, scooping up the Neko from the cloth.

Juggling his suitcase and the Neko, he placed Ciel so he was laying on his arm, protected inside his coat. He felt so vulnerable in his arms, so helpless. His life was depending on Sebastians actions; his life was literally in his hands. He sighed, his thought turning to the horror he only committed hours ago in cold blood. He'd only keep him until he found the owner. Only until then.

* * *

**I hope you like it! **

**I do not own Black Butler.**

**Please leave your comments!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian huddled the shivering bundle closer to his own freezing body as he stepped into his deathly silent home, the only sound echoing down the corridor was of the wailing wind beating and fat raindrops thundering at the glass of the windowpane. Shutting the glistening black door behind them with a heavy _'thud' _he dropped his drenched suitcase onto the cream carpeted floor below where dark spots were already appearing from where the water was soaking in.

His numb hand thumbed at the buttons in an attempt to release himself, and Ciel, from…well, it was hardly material now. He was pretty sure that 99% of his coat was water. The sleeves stuck to him tightly, the light brown colour of the coat had turned into a sickly muddy colour. It would take ages for it to dry out, Sebastian realised in resentment.

"Mew?" Finally freeing himself from his material cage, Sebastian flung to coat over the icy radiator along with his hat and took Ciel into both arms, placing the cub over his shoulder. "Mew?" Sebastian's face screwed up as he felt the violent shivers and heard Ciel's tiny teeth chattering away like there was no tomorrow. He needed to get the cub warm or he will risk Ciel getting ill, which would be bothersome.

Leaving his belongings where they were, he hurried up the silent staircase and quickly crossed the landing to his room, pausing for a second to turn the heating on. Opening the door (and turning his nose up at how dusty it was inside) he made his way over to his large bed, setting the kitten onto the soft, fluffy covers. The sheet swiftly turned a dull grey as it drank up the water from Ciel's ragged fur.

"I'll be right back," He cooed, "Stay there," In the back of his mind, a voice reminded him that Ciel couldn't exactly do anything else. Turning his back from Ciel he walked into his bathroom, sighing in relief that he had remembered to leave a full bottle of shampoo and conditioner before he left. Sebastian swung open the door to the shower, flicking the water on and leaving it to warm up. Going back to Ciel he scooped him up into his arms, taking him into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Ciel wiggled in his grasp, trying to get into a better and more comfortable position. He put up quit a fuss when Sebastian tried to remove his expensive looking clothing and collar, which Sebastian was sure his owners didn't want ruining. Leaving Ciel's clothes to wash later, Sebastian began to undress himself, juggling the squirming cub in one arm. Eventually he managed to rid himself of the soaking clothing and stepped into the shower.

Sebastian was never, _ever _going to mock human's modern technology again. It wasn't worthless material. It wasn't a waste of money. It was _amazing_. The hot, steamy water felt fantastic on his numb skin, doing wonders with the cold blood that ran through his veins.

The feeling in his fingers slowly began to return, spreading steadily up his arms, warming his bones. He let the water spray over his jet black hair, washing away whatever the wind had blown into it. Sebastian was pulled out of his state of bliss when a sharp and rather painful jab at his head brought his attention to Ciel who was still shivering but had clasped onto his hair with his tiny hand. Twisting the shower head, he brought it down in his hand and let it run over Ciel's fur.

The kitten yelped at first at the sudden temperature change, but quickly settled into playing with the rivers of water, ducking his head through the streams and enjoying the sensation of it running through his fur and hair, his tail flicking happily.

Satisfied that Ciel was warmer, he took away the shower head, slotting it back into place. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo and conditioner he managed to use his pinkie of his occupied hand holding Ciel to open the bottle. Squeezing out the right amount he placed the bottle back and shifted Ciel yet again so he was sitting upright on his arm. His widened in shock when Ciel grabbed his hand and attempted to pour it into his mouth.

"No, Ciel," He said sternly, making Ciel blink up at him in surprise, letting go of his hand, "This is not food," A thought struck Sebastian, making his freeze lathering Ciel's hair. What _was _he going to feed him? He ate human _souls_, not human _food._ His kitchen cupboards were bare apart from a few boxes of Earl Grey and some other such drink packets. Water? Would Ciel drink warm water? It wasn't food, and it wouldn't fill him up, but it would have to do. Ciel suddenly squeaked as Sebastian's hand ghosted over his ears "Sorry" He smiled, taking the shower head once again and running over Ciel's head.

He then switched off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Taking the hand towel Sebastian wrapped Ciel up in it, rubbing him dry until his fur fluffed up, making him look like a tiny puff-ball. "Now, what can I dress you in?" Sebastian thought out loud. All his clothes would be far too big for the cub, and he didn't want anything to get ruined if he…

What was he going to put Ciel in? Sebastian's eyes widen in horror and realisation. There was no way in Hell Ciel, at this age, was toilet trained. He couldn't even talk! "Augh" Sebastian growled as he settled Ciel onto the bed, "_Why _did I even pick you up? I can't care for you! I'm not a parent! I can't stand children, their all snotty and annoying and can't care for themselves. How am I going to take care of _you?_ You're nothing but a baby! That bloody mutt would've done better than me," He didn't realise that he'd been shouting until pause for air and glanced down at Ciel. The kitten was staring up at him with his one blue and one purple eye, tears forming in the corners.

"M-mew?" Ciel sniffed, his tears now running into his beautiful fur. Sebastian took a long, deep breath, calming his temper down.

"Shh. Calm down," He whispered, taking Ciel in his arms and rubbing Ciel's little back and tail, which had settled between his legs,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's not your fault. Calm down, that's a good boy"

* * *

"Please drink it Ciel," Sebastian pleaded as he cradled Ciel in one hand, holding a small cup of warm water in another. Ciel wriggled unhappily, annoyed that he was dressed in a _huge _top. It was so frustratingly big on him that he couldn't kick his legs like he wanted, making his mood stroppy and uncooperative. He also hated the way Sebastian had wrapped his bottom up in a towel which felt rough against his fur. "Ok, fine" Sebastian sighed, putting the cup down "I give up. Maybe you'll drink it in the morning" Taking Ciel back upstairs he pulled the duvet open and settled then under the covers. Ciel tossed a bit in his arms.

"Mew?" He asked, cocking his head.

"If you dare want a drink now…" He sighed, "You're a handful, you know that?" Ciel reached out, taking Sebastian's nose in both his tiny hands, making Sebastian chuckle. "Goodnight Ciel," He whispered, holding Ciel close. Ciel slowly closed his eyes, dropping his head onto Sebastian's chest.

* * *

"_WHERE IS HE?" _A voice screamed down the long passageways of the castle, "What do you mean _he took him?_ YOU'RE THE GUARD"

"W-we were distracted, your highness, y-you see-"

"T-there was a n-noise and-"

"We thought-"

"SHUT UP YOU _MORON__S,_" The guards snapped their mouths shut. The man in front of them paced furiously, hands behind his back, his brow knitted together in deep thought. He came to a stop by the small crib, placing one hand on the wood sadly "Find him. Now" He instructed, his face behind his blond hair.

The guards didn't need telling twice.

* * *

**Tada! Second chapter! Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it! All reviews are welcome.**

**I do not own Back Butler.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	3. Chapter 3

A gentle breeze was wafting over the sleepy town on the crisp December morning that King Sohma had decided to step out onto the balcony. The sky was a bright cold blue, signalling the colder months were upon them. The sun was still rising far off in the east, casting long twisted shadows along the narrow passageways of the town below. A fine frost glistened on every surface, each sharp point frozen like a stretching ballerina. All was quiet and tranquil in the little town with only a few people braving the cold to set up their stalls in the market place.

The Kings breath danced and swirled around his long blond hair which was tied in a satin blue ribbon. His bare hands held to midnight sapphire cloak with its silver patterns snaking its length closer around him, trying to trap his body heat inside. He could already feel his toes numbing inside his Lapis Lazuli coloured boots which crunched and snapped at the frost below.

"My King?" A small, uncertain voice asked from the balcony doors, "Sire, I'm sorry to intrude but…"

"It's ok Aberline," Sohma sighed, turning to face the Council member who bowed low, "It's my fault, have I missed much?" Aberline shook his head, his auburn hair swaying around his collarbone.

"No sire, we haven't started yet…Sire, I'm sorry to pry but…Has Ciel?" King Sohma turned away, keeping his topaz eyes hidden to conceal the pang in his heart at the mention of his little kitten's name.

"No, he hasn't been found yet. But my men are searching for him but we fear Ciel may have gone back to the country of his birth. And if that's happened…" Aberline ducked his head, wincing at his mistake of bringing the sensitive topic up.

"Sorry sire, I didn't mean to upset you. I know how much Ciel means to you," The King didn't reply verbally, he just nodded his head to signal for the young man to leave, which Aberline swiftly did so, closing to door to the little nekos bedroom quietly behind him. Sohma's arms wrapped the small object he'd concealed within his cloak, running his fingers over the frame and tracing the cubs face with his little finger, willing the tears that were forming away.

He felt pathetic and stupid but…lonely as well. It was amazingly quiet without his little nekos laughter echoing through the palace corridors. The days didn't seem as cheerful as they used to be. Sohma sighed once again, looking up to the sky.

"Father…"

"_Father!" Sohma whimpered into the Ki__ngs mighty chest, his eyes squeezed shut "Father…I-I can't…I can't rule a __**kingdom**__ by myself," King Fusa__o brought his arms around his s__o__n__, holding him close._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. You just think you can't. Thinking and being able to do so are two very different things. Now clean yourself up, it's your coronation and everybody's waiting for you."_

"_But Father, what about you?" Sohma looked up with tear brimmed eyes. He'd heard rumours from the Demonic country that many Kings were murdered for the throne __to be free or, when their ruler became too old that they were sent away to a __**special place**__. He needed his Father. He couldn't do this on his own._

"_I'll be right here beside you, you've got nothing to be afraid of," His Father smiled his wise, gentle smile. Prince Sohma closed his eyes, taking a deep breath._

"_Ok," He whispered, voice still shaky._

_The coronation when without hitch, the Prince and King remembered all their lines as their titles were changed. Prince Sohma was crowned King Sohma of the Iolite kingdom and his Father was titled Former Head of State. The royal coat of arms was draped over his shoulders on a cloak of the royal colour sapphire blue as Sohma made his final vows to protect his kingdom, the blue encrusted golden crown placed onto his head. The citizens, Council members and palace servants cheered as the High Priest and Royal Advisor finally announced;_

"_I pronounce you King Sohma of Iolite,"_

_The huge party followed soon after with drink, fine food and dancing continuing long into the night within the palace walls while outside blue and golden fireworks were filling the night's sky above the dancing townsfolk. But despite his whole country celebrating, Prince…No, King Sohma still didn't feel easy about the whole thing. His Father had been a great King, loyal, brave, wise, all the things he wasn't. He couldn't even dance properly, tripping over his own and his partners feet. _

_After about five dances he then became a wallflower, wanting nothing more than to sink back through the wall and away from all the noise and attention._

"_Son," His Father's voice made him jump, his eyes widening for a second before he plastered a smile onto his face. His Father frowned at him, "Don't give me that. You should be enjoying yourself," Sohma turned his gaze to the floor, nibbling at his bottom lip._

"_I-I just think that you should…still be King-"_

"_Nonsense," His Father interrupted, "You are better than you think,"_

"_How?" Sohma challenged, raising an eyebrow at his Father. For a moment they stood there in silence before his Father sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder._

"_Come with me," He guided them along the edge of the grand hall and out the door, leading his son up the many stairs._

"_Father?" Sohma asked as they stopped in front of a door. They could still hear the music, laughter and chatter echoing around the hundreds of corridors of the castle and filling the place with its high spirit, though it was now much more muffled from the many layers of stone._

"_I wasn't planning on giving you your present until tomorrow, but I think it will show that you are responsible and that I trust you," Taking a key out of his pocket, the former King unlocked the door and pulled Sohma inside. Sohma blinked._

"_Um, Father? I think I'm a little __too __young to be thinking about babies, no offence," Sohma gazed around the nursery. The floor was covered in a variety of fuzzy blankets and rugs, all different shades of blue. There was a grand white chest of draws sitting in the corner with a matching wardrobe__ beside it__.__ Inside you could just see __little shirts and outfits hung up neatly. __S__mall toys lay scattered around them, many with chewed ears and mucky fur__. _

_A balcony __with its doors open __lay just beyond the thin lilac curtains__ which fluttered softly in the breeze__. A white sofa with __golden legs and s__cattered blue cushions __sat by a glowing fireplace, the flames inside flickered and dying slowly. At the opposite end of the room was a matching __armchair. __Sohma's eyes widened. By the armchair was a beautiful white wooden crib. __**With something fast asleep inside. **_

"_We're lucky the celebrations haven't woken him up," His Father smiled, taking the wide-eyed King over to the sleeping form. That was when Sohma first met his beloved Ciel. The Kitten was sleeping peacefully beneath a small white blanket with the royal arms embroidered in the material with only his head and arms on show, his quiet snores and chest rising in a continuing pattern. He couldn't be bigger than the length of Sohma's arm from his wrist to his elbow.__His tiny triangular ears tilted at an angle, flicking occasionally in his dream. The cubs petite little fingers lay curled up in a ball and his head lay to the side, his face one of peace. _

"_A…A neko?" Sohma breathed in amazement. His Father chuckled softly, leaning down and stroking the nekos head, making him stir in his sleep._

"_I thought you'd like him. I first met him when I was on patrol of the borders between us and the Demonic country. The poor little thing, he hasn't had a very good start in life,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_In the Demonic country nekos only exist for their fur and bones and are kept alive until they're about five, maybe six months old. A few are saved for breeding but that's it. Once they hit that age they're taken away from their parents, killed and-"_

"_Don't, please," Sohma interrupted, "I get the picture. But I still don't understand how you found him,"_

"_His mother had esc__aped from the breeding facility __she was kept at __and managed to find her way to the border, where the patrols and I found her. She__ was in horrible shape and the d__emons were hot on her tail. She handed this bundle to me before running __of back into the Demonic country, most likely to__ distract the demons while we rode away. I didn't even realise what she'd given me until half an hour later when he began to cry_ _He was in terrible shape, incredibly skinny. He's getting better now though, which is a relief.__"_

"_And his mother?"_

"_She wasn't of use the demons anymore, so I think you can guess," Sohma gazed down at the baby with a great sadness in his eyes._

"_How…How old is he?" But he already could guess the answer._

"_About six months. He's very lucky, but you see son. He needs looking after, and I believe you should be the one to do so,"_

"_Mew…" The kitten shifted, snuggling further beneath the blanket. Sohma smiled._

"_Thank you Father,"_

_The former King died the next day._

Sohma's teeth clenched together. His last present and link to his father, snatched away from him by _him. _The one who wanted his throne, country and people, unsatisfied with the power he already had. The demon King, Satan.

_I will get my Ciel back._

* * *

"Look at him!" Satan cried, laughing hysterically in his throne, "He really thinks he can stop me!"

"What exactly are you planning Sire?" The young Demon asked with a wicked smile on his face as he looked down at the glowing pool which showed the image of the sad-eyes King of Iolite. Satan chuckled darkly.

"I've taken his last link to his Father, that stupid little neko that the former King found from the escapee. I had my best men go to the castle and kill the brat, they told me every detail. King Sohma was the one who found the body according to them. Now all I have to do is wait,"

"Wait for what?"

"I wait until the grief finally consumes him and when he's at his weakest, my army will strike. His Kingdom will be mine. Then no-one will be able to stop me from taking over the human world. Demons are scattered across the globe on 'Earth' all waiting for my word. It will be a blood bath!"

"Oh Sire, you are bad," Both men chuckled.

* * *

"Ciel, I told you to drink that water, now you're hungry," Ciel didn't seem to hear him as he sipped at the water in the cup. Sebastian sighed, glancing up at the clock. 1:00AM, what a _lovely_ time to start the day. Ciel was just finishing when Sebastian's sharp hearing heard the most horrific sound in the history of his kind.

"Oh Sebby!"

* * *

**Hehe, Chapter 3! I hope you like it! I wanted to write Ciels back story and show how he came to be. Sorry the blond-haired man wasn't Alois, but to be honest, I'm not a great Alois fan and I loved Sohma's character to much! I also used different gemstone names in this, so if there's a word you don't understand, it's most likely a gemstone.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I do not own Black Butler BUT I do own Sohma and his Father.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian froze, a cold, hideous feeling running down his spine. The sort of feeling you get when you're gossiping about someone behind their back and it turns out that they're standing right behind you, or when your parents catch you grabbing an extra biscuit out of the jar after not eating your dinner. Sebastian had experienced neither, but it wasn't something he welcomed with open arms.

"Buh, buh, buh," Ciel gurgled in his arms happily, blissfully unaware of the horror that was mushing its face into the window opposite them, drooling heavily and with the soppiest of grins plastered on his squashed and mangled features. It was a thing of nightmares really. The creature knocked on the window and sung;

"Oh Sebby~" Once more, earning the attention of the baby, who tilted his head at the odd thing, eyes bright with interest at this new, weird-shaped beast. "You never told me you were a _daddy," _It squealed like a pig running for its slop, "You two are just ad-or-a-ble together! Where's my camera?" The monstrosity grabbed the red satchel that was resting on its red clad shoulder, brushing away long red locks and murmuring to itself from its red painted lips. Finally finding the item wanted, it spun back to the house. And to an empty kitchen, making it shriek in horror.

"Come on Ciel," Sebastian whispered, taking them back up the stairs, "Back to bed,"

"_Sebastian?" _A voice whimpered outside but the demon just ignored the animal strutting his garden around like a stag during mating season, "_Where are you my darling?"_

"Maw?"

"Don't ask me what that thing is," Sebastian chuckled, entering the bedroom, "'Cause I don't-"

"Oh SEBBY~" A painfully high squawk screamed, "I thought you'd left me _forever! _Now wouldn't that be _awful, _never seeing little ol' me again?" The thing pouted 'cutely', placing a finger on the corner of its mouth and wrapping one leg behind the other.

"Not really," Sebastian replied dryly, his face emotionless and dull but his eyes revealing the contained fury and hatred he felt, though unable to do anything with the wiggling bundle in his arms. "Now get out of my house, _Grell_, or I'll throw you out myself,"

"And when did you get this little treasure?" Grell paid no heed to what Sebastian had said, instead he snatched the cub from the demons arms, his eyes turning into stars in complete awe. "Oh Sebby, he's amazing!" He gently ran a hand over Ciel's ears, "He's so adorable and tiny and cute and sweet and small and petite and cute and soft and precious and huggable and squishy and-"

But this time the poor kitten had his face planted into the ruffles of Grells shirt, probably choking at the lack of air or, worst come to the worst, dead.

"Grell," Sebastian growled, ripping the gasping Ciel from the clutches of the crimson creature and holding the little neko close, rubbing soothing circles on his small back to soften the greedy gasps of air that Ciel took. "You _moron _you almost killed him," Grells face fell once Ciel was taken from the 'safety' of his arms, his eyes shifting to the ground in an innocent look of guilt.

"B-but he's _our baby_ and he needs hugs from his mother," He whispered, sniffing and letting a lone tear fall dramatically.

"_What?"_

"In fact," Grells face knotted into a frown, "Why did you dress him in that daddy? Don't tell me you don't have any clothes or, by the looks of it, nappies as well. And weren't you feeding him out of a cup? _Water _out of a cup?" Grell placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the demon who had absolutely no idea whether to be shocked, concerned for the sanity of the reaper or to plead guilty to his crimes.

"I…umm…I," He stuttered helplessly.

"_Honestly,_ men these days," Grell stormed passed Sebastian, stomping down the stairs with his heavy, black leather heels.

"Grell, you are a m-"

"I'll be back later," Slamming the door Grell left a bewildered demon and a confused Ciel alone in the house once more.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"I believe you've forgotten to place your bet," The nearly drunk demon sneered, he head lolling to one side as if his neck was unable to support the weight. The muscular demon he was addressing narrowed his blazing eyes, his jaw settling stiffly.

"Oh, I haven't, I'm not betting something materialistic like you are," The demon opposite raised an eyebrow, smirking heavily.

"Oh? Then pray tell us, we're all oh so eager to know," He gestured towards the other betting demons and the barmaid, who were all facing him with board or drunken expressions, one of them slid of his hand which his chin was resting on, his face smacking into his plate of half-eaten food, absolutely filled up on alcohol. The demon smiled wickedly, leaning inwards to whisper;

"I work as one of the finest assassins of Satan," He boasted, "But we've kept a little secret from our King," That caught he interests of the listening demons, whose eyes widened with intense curiosity.

"What?" The barmaid asked eagerly, "You've kept a secret from _Satan__?_"

"If you want to find out, beat me," The assassin leant back into the wooden chair, daring them to beat his unbroken chain of winnings. This was going to be a prosperous night.

* * *

"Look at him, isn't he _gorgeous?_" The young lady clad in rich green whispered behind her mint fan, her hair tied neatly behind her round face. The woman next to her nodded eagerly, flashing out her own crisp white fan to cover her ruby lips.

"I know, and those clothes!" Her amethyst eyes poured over the man clothes, admiring the white minx fur lined cloak which shone a magnificent royal blue. Longs black boots covered his pale blue trousers and his stunning white ruffled shirt was tucked neatly behind the aqua blue waistcoat.

"Brilliant aren't they? And_ expensive,__"_

"I love that in a man,"

"But he's been gossiping with that serving boy all evening," The woman in emerald sneered distastefully, narrowing her ocean eyes.

"According to Jane, he keeps asking for updates from some sort of patrol," Her eyes softened in pity, "The poor boy, even at a party he still worries over us,"

"Fantastic isn't it?" The other giggled, "A man who's committed," Both women watched as the serving boy leant up and whispered something in the Kings ear. The Kings paled horrifically, dumping his glass on a nearby table and sprinting out the room after the boy.

"Oh my, looks like we've lost him," One sighed.

"Oh well, have you seen viscount Druitt? His hair is like the sun! Come on"

* * *

"Are you sure?" King Sohma demanded, watching the Demon flinch sharply, "Ciel, _my _Ciel is in the human world?"

"Y-yes Sire. I heard it with my own ears-"That was all the King needed to hear, blocking out the quivering Demons voice he turned to Aberline, who stood behind him with a nervous expression plastered on his face.

"Get my men there, NOW,"

"Yes my Lord"

* * *

**Chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I do not own Black Butler, but I DO own Sohma!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm moving the story along now, so it will begin to get a bit darker. The rating is now 'M'**

* * *

The church stood in the middle of the city, surrounded by a sea of bars, clubs and betting stations within the heart of the Demonic country. Its tall, jagged spirals pierced the sky like warped knives, ghouls wrenching their hideous mouths open, revealing coiled tongues and tortuous teeth. Black smothered the old brick like thick, sticky tar, blobs oozing down in places from the heat of the fires that blazed the borderline of the church ground as a warning to the unfaithful. A giant oak door loomed over the pathway leading up to its mouth, the wood a crusted red and the gigantic metal artwork dancing across like teeth deeply hammered into its roots.

One half of the door was open, revealing the raven floor that swooped over every bump of ground. Upon it, rows of strict, military-like pews stood to attention, all facing their master who watched them with a death gaze. Above his head a grand window burst across the grim walls, within the glass an army of wailing devils, screeching goblins and burning humans crawled around in agony, all pointing and shouting at the statue below.

Gold flashed as the person basked in glory, their arms spread out embracing the hatred. Delicately carved eyes sliced through its subjects like a crazed axe man and deep robes tumbled down his body like a flowing river. By his feet, crimson ink inscribed one sentence _'We will win'_

A small figure lay on his knees below the mighty being, hands together like he'd paused in clapping. Across his shoulders, a cloak of shadows surrounded him like a pool, the material rimmed with feathers of vultures caught in the human world. Lips moved silently as they rocked back and forth, rings flashing, sending sparks of light across slinking beasts forever frozen within brick. Soon, the rocking intensified and whispered words became arrogant cries of raw emotion.

"Grandfather!" Satan lifted his arms towards the statue, purple velvet clothes hanging from his arms, "The Holy One! I shall bring you your will and desire! Kings Sohma's reign will fall, and our bloodline will rule over all people! I shall chop down the rebellions, their faith will be crushed and I will spill the blood of those who betray us at your feet." Satan collapsed onto the ground, the tip of his nose just touching the floor below, "This is the beginning of our empire!"

"Sire?" A weak voice stilled the air, "S-sire, I bring urgent news," Stan snapped his head up to face the demon that dared interrupt his prayer.

"Can't you see what I'm doing?" He spat, getting to his feet, "Are you trying to anger your God of whom, I remind you, I am related?" The demon's face paled as he collapsed to his knees, hands fisting.

"No, you're majesty, I wouldn't even think of such a thing," Satan grimaced at the pathetic display, crossing his arms over his torso.

"Then why are you here?" The demon glanced up at him, still shivering.

"The neko, it's alive"

* * *

Sebastian stood in his living room doorway, leaning on the door frame, his feet frozen to the spot. His vortex black hair framed his rapidly paling face messily, odd strands sticking up at random angles and tangled in small knots. The red pyjamas hung loosely off him, crumpled from when he'd rolled over in the night, his pyjama shirt half tucked into the bottoms. Upon his feet was the pair of pink 'Hello Kitty' slippers he'd brought on impulse after a pretty hectic day caring for his previous master.

"What's happened to my living room?" He asked in a shocked voice, his deep red wine eyes casting over the practically _sparkling _room. His sofa, once cream and spotless, was now buried deep beneath several hundred plastic and cardboard shopping bags, boxes with glistening ribbons and discarded baby grows of all shapes and sizes. Two large armchairs, also cream, were now smothered with baby items, suffocating under the baby blues, Barbie pinks and sunshine yellows. The television was turned on and a man dressed in a clown suit was grinning widely and calling out "Mr Tumble!" every now and again. Across the floor a number of baby mats, blankets and toys, smothering the floor with animals, numbers and letters.

It was almost sickening and Sebastian could only blink and the transformation, feeling any other words dying in his throat. He had a horrible feeling that-

"Sebby!" A shriek screamed excitingly in his ear, making the demon jump out of his skin, "You're finally awake! We've been waiting for you," Grell trotted past him in his stiletto heels, kneeling down on the baby mats and scooping up the small neko who had lying on his back, gurgling to himself.

"What have you _done_ to him?" Grell grinned, showing all of his pointed teeth and held the small kitten up so Sebastian could get a better look.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Mew?" The bewildered Ciel cocked his at him. Grell had dressed the poor cub in a full-bodied tiger outfit with a hood that had two small striped triangles for his ears to slot into. Ciel's tail flicked back and forth inside the tail of the outfit and his hands and feet were hidden inside paw-mittens and socks.

"I also got nappies for him _and _a bottle _and_ milk," Grell boasted proudly, "Oh and a dummy for him to suck on, and toys for-"

"Grell…J-just give him to me," Sebastian growled, clenching his jaw and his mind struggling to keep up with what he was seeing and struggling. Grell handed Ciel to him, the neko snuggling into Sebastians shoulder happy that he was now away from the crazy redhead. "Let's get you something to eat," Sebastian sighed, turning towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! I got a ton of-"

"Just _shut up_ Grell"

* * *

"By my power as king and direct descendant of the all holy God, I sentence you to death," Satan sat back in his throne as his words sunk into the demons thick brains, resting his head on his knuckles. Such a waste really. These demons are-…Were his finest men, the best assassins in his land. Yet here they were enemies of the throne. What use did he have for them? His charcoal eyes wandered to the other demon, tied tightly with rope, head down. This one, this disgusting thing who had turned his back on his own kind, had informed the King of the Iolite that his precious Ciel was alive.

"You can't do this!" One assassin cried, struggling against the binds, "We've served you for years!"

"And?" Satan asked, his voice board and unemotional.

"Damn you!" Another screamed, "Damn you and your stupid self-made religion. The people can't stand it for much longer. You'll be your own downfall," Satan turned his head to the guards.

"I've already passed their sentence. Why are they still here?" Apologising, the guards dragged the kicking men away to the dungeons.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. I will do my very best to update more often, but I won't promise anything. **

**Satan's religion information: Basically, to give themselves absolute power, Satan's ancestors created a religion of which they are God. It's a little like the Egyptians where the Pharaohs believed they were Gods on the Earth, but more sinister. If anyone threatens Satan's throne, they are judged by God (him) and put to death.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I do not own Black Butler but I do own Sohma and Satan.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian bit down a gentle smile that was threatening to pull at his lips as he slowly fed Ciel the bottle of warmed milk. To say the kitten was hungry was an understatement as Ciel greedily lapped up the liquid, placing both his hand either side of the bottle and over Sebastian's fingers. Against his arm, the demon could feel the light swishing of the young neko's tail, Ciel's tiny triangular ears flipping back and forth within the tiger outfit as he drank.

Once the cub was done, Sebastian gently manoeuvred him so he was resting over his shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down Ciel's back to wind him. Inside his living room, Grell continued too "Ooh," and "Aww," over each item brought, occasionally squealing and calling for Sebastian to come and look. Knotting his brows together, the demon sighed, shaking his head a little. Since when had his life become so out of control?

"Mew," Ciel purred, rubbing his body into Sebastian's shoulder in content, his little tail gliding in the air while his toes clenched and unclenched within the footed outfit. Chuckling at the cub's actions, the elder held him up; raising an eyebrow at the odd choice of clothing the kitten wore.

"I think we should try a different outfit for today," He smirked, cradling Ciel in his arms before quietly making his way over the living room door, peering in to see Grell with him back to him, cooing over a toy turtle. Carefully, Sebastian lent over to the sofa, slipping his hand into a bag and bringing out a fuzzy lilac baby grow with an embroidered polar bear settled over the chest, a set of paw prints scattered behind it as it looked up at a soft yellow star.

Gliding out of the room without even turning a hair on the red-head's product heavy head, Sebastian wafted up the stairs, strolling over to his room to change both Ciel's clothes and nappy, which he could feel was now damp. When he was finally happy with the baby's appearance, he went back downstairs, laying Ciel down on one of the mats before searching through the many bags.

"What are you after?" Grell asked over his shoulder, now positioned above Ciel, tickling his footed feet and causing him to giggle.

"You must have brought a seat of some kind for him," Sebastian muttered, moving over to a black box rested by the TV. Ripping open the lid which had been sellotaped shut, he smiled in satisfaction, pulling out a plastic seat enveloped in a comfortable padding with a deep purple cotton covering. Lifting the kitten again, he gently placed him in the seat, strapping him in so he couldn't crawl away when they had their backs turned. Ciel protested for a moment, but was quickly distracted when the toy turtle danced before his eyes, reaching out his tiny hands to clasp the creature.

"Why'd you do that?" The reaper frowned, cocking his head, "Can't I play with him?"

"You can leave," Sebastian answered coolly, getting to his feet and ignoring the pouting grim reaper before him. Walking from the room Sebastian made to go upstairs to finally get dressed, only to be stopped by fierce knocking on his door. Groaning in frustration and massaging the headache quickly forming over his temples, Sebastian went over to the door, flinging it wide and giving the person standing there a thoroughly annoyed stare.

"What?" He snapped, losing all patience.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" A smooth, sarcastic voice replied, a chuckle tickling his throat. Sebastian narrowed his red wine eyes at the demon, taking in the silver-rimmed glasses, sleeked back hair and grey business suit. Finally, he sighed, irritation evident on his features.

"What do you want Claude?" He groaned, leaning heavily against the door frame, "We haven't spoken for years and I'm sure this isn't a business call."

"That's correct; I actually came to talk to you about something serious," He raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in then?"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Sebastian stepped to the side, "It's not like I already have one annoying guest." Claude walked in, glancing down at a discarded bag of baby nappies in the middle of the corridor. Turning to Sebastian, he eyed him suspiciously, his mouth opening to make some snide remark.

"Wha-"

"Long story, don't bother asking." Sebastian interrupted, waving a hand to brush the subject away.

"But…" Claude peered into the living room, his honey orbs widening in horror as they settled on the tiny kitten happily chewing on the toy turtle and gazing up at him with his mixed eyes. Claude snapped his head back at Sebastian, who was attempting to bush his hair with his hand unsuccessfully and then back to the cub. "Oh God Sebastian," He gasped, sprinting over to the window and slamming the curtains shut, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" The other demon replied, a frown forming at Claude's actions.

"Do you know who that is?" Claude pointed to Ciel, his breathing frantic as he tried to control his panic. When Sebastian shook his head, Claude almost felt like shaking the sense back into the demon, "That, Sebastian, is the pet of the King of Iolite. That is the pet that Satan, _our King,_ tried to have killed and is now searching for, as is the King of Iolite. If you, a demon, are found with him, King Sohma will either have you executed, or Satan will have you tortured and then executed. Sebastian, Satan now wants you dead."

"W-what?" Sebastian swallowed, "But how would he be here on Earth? I found him in an alleyway-"

"Does it matter? Satan has instructed every demon to capture this neko, he's sent them drawings, background information, everything!" Sebastian had now turned a very noticeable shade of white, the demon swallowing away several sickly lumps that had formed in his throat. Grell, who still sat in his pile of shopping bags, watched to two with interest, his crimson eyes darting back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match. Ciel, none the wiser, continued happily gurgling to himself, grabbing his own foot and sticking it into his mouth.

"What should I do?" Sebastian finally whispered, never looking away from the cub, "If I return him, they'll think I'd taken him." Claude thought for a moment, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose and following Sebastian's gaze.

"Well," He said after a few seconds had drifted by, "I suppose you could take him to the Iolite country-"

"A demon, in the Iolite kingdom, very though out there Claude," Sebastian grumbled, rolling his eyes, "I'd be slaughtered in seconds."

"But if you were returning him," Claude thought allowed, "The people know that their King's pet is missing, they couldn't kill you unless they were sure Ciel here was a fake, which he isn't. Satan has already ordered members of the army to search everywhere here on Earth; the last place he'd expect to look is the kingdom Ciel actually lives in."

"It's still risky; people could still suspect I'm a demon."

"But it's the only chance you have," Claude shrugged, stating the obvious, "It's your only chance".

Over the course of the next few hours, the two demons made the preparations for Sebastian to leave. Sebastian would be travelling by foot, meaning he had to pack sensibly, however with a baby that needed constant care, that wasn't easy. Grell helped him pick out the more durable outfits for Ciel that could last a few weeks without being washed, along with a supply of nappies, food for both of them and a water supply. The rucksack they were using wasn't the best or the strongest, only being held closed with a thick leather strap, but anything from Earth would be noticeable and since the Iolite people didn't travel to and from countries, it was all they could use.

Eventually everything was ready and Sebastian now stood in clothes which would hopefully mean he'd pass through towns unnoticed. A loose white peasant's shirt with slightly puffed out sleeves near the wrists covered his chest, underneath a normal black t-shirt to help keep the nights chill out. Plain brown trousers were held up by a belt that also carried a leather pouch of money to his side while his feet wore animal-skin boots that reached over his ankle. Draped over his shoulders and looped over his head, a venetian red cloak swooped down low to the backs of his feet, hopefully helping disguise his demon heritage while the hood kept his face from sight.

Against his legs, the sacks of necessaries reached up to just below his knees, but as most of the items inside were lightweight, so it was easy to carry it on his shoulders. Ciel, now fully bathed and wearing a fresh nappy, wore what actually had been a mini pirates outfit Grell had brought, with a shirt similar to Sebastian's, small coal-coloured trousers and a pair of leather boots.

"All set?" Claude asked glancing over the clothes against to check nothing seemed unnatural. Nodding, Sebastian scooped up the kitten from his chair and, using a light blue scarf, he created a papoose around himself so Ciel sat to one side of his chest, leaving his arms free for climbing or anything else he might need to do. Bringing the cape around his body to hide Ciel, Sebastian hoped many people would pass him of as another baby, and not a neko. Then, taking the back and propping it over his shoulder he looked up at the other two.

Leading Sebastian and Grell outside into the back garden, Claude used the wall of the house chalk on the symbols used to open up a portal, careful to draw the Iolite patterns exactly. Grell, who had been momentarily forgotten by the demons, began to annoy Sebastian by hovering around him, swooning and snapping pictures.

"Please let me come with you!" He begged, whining like an infant, "Pretty please with sugar and cherries a-"

"No," Sebastian growled, bearing his fangs down at the reaper and causing the red head to yelp and cower behind Claude. Once Claude was done, he motioned to Sebastian to come over, said demon placing a hand over the markings and feeling his palm sink through the wall, showing the portal was now open.

"Well then good luck," Claude nodded, pushing his glassed up again, "Try not to get killed."

"Thanks," Sebastian rolled his eyes before taking in a deep breath, stepping forward and letting the portal do its work. Keeping the cloak tightly wrapped around his body, Sebastian snapped his eyes shut and dared not open them as a surge of power smothered his body, lifting him off his feet and hurtling him through the space between the worlds. Pressure built up around him, as if a giant balloon was being blown up beyond its limits. Surging sounds whizzed past his ears, some screeching while others howled like a pack of tuneless wolves. Something slammed into his back, thrusting his body forward violently. Against his chest Sebastian could feel Ciel shaking, confused as to what was going on around them but unable to see within the darkness of the cloak.

Within seconds the balloon burst, flinging Sebastian into now fresh, clean air that caused him to realise he'd arrived. Blinking open his eyes he gasped at how high he was, tumbling downwards through the air towards the solid forest floor below. Trees, seconds ago tiny dots in the distance, suddenly became towers as they slammed into the canopy, smashing wood and scattering leaves in his wake. Mind racing, he reached down to grab passing branches, many breaking under his weight until his shoulder was eventually jerked painfully upright by a steady limb, leaving him hanging there like a caught fish, swaying from the sudden stop. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, Sebastian took a second to check Ciel, smiling to himself when he found the cub shaken and whimpering, but very much unharmed.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get down.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry for that. The problem? I'm smack bang in the middle of my exams, so I don't get much chance to write for any of my stories, the reason why I'm now writing a lot of small one-shots, to keep me sane! Please check those out! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
